


i found something interesting and we should discover it together

by humancorn



Series: OT4: Mischief & Murder [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HakuKaiHeiShin, M/M, Multi, a clusterfuck - Freeform, a mess, all of my titles are song lyrics, cuz i'm basic, easily solved, kinda angst, mentioned sono//ran, wrote a long long time ago and found today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Private Detective Agency / College AUHow did these four boys get together in the first place? Who knows.





	i found something interesting and we should discover it together

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a prequel to the last installation of the Mischief and Murder series and could not. 
> 
> When I originally wrote this two years ago, it was supposed to be longer.

Saguru sighed as he rubbed his temples. This case was eating him alive. Three weeks and no lead, no clues, no sign of a witness or a suspect, nothing. There was a knock on his door, a soft knock—Shinichi—before it creaked open to reveal the barely-open eyes of his lover.

“It’s morning, babe, go to bed.” Shinichi said, closing the door. Saguru could hear the shuffling of Shinichi’s slippers going down the hallway to his own office. A smile crept over his features as he made his way out of his own office, down that same hallway, and into their bedroom. Kuroba was already curled up in bed, hogging all of the blankets. He sighed as he climbed into bed and tried to burrow himself under the covers surrounding Kuroba. He shifted a bit to let Saguru in.

“Late night?” Kaito mumbled, wrapping his arms around Saguru’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Of course,” Saguru replied, “I suppose you’ve been asleep for a while.” He kissed Kaito’s forehead. Kaito hummed in response, burying his head into Saguru’s chest,

“Shhhh, sleep.”

 

A loud crash from the kitchen startled both Kaito and Saguru awake and Saguru was suddenly aware of a warm arm draped over him, overlaying Kaito’s arm as well. 

“Shinichi is trying to cook.” Kaito groaned as he disentangled himself from Saguru.  He slipped on a pair of lounge pants – clearly Saguru’s, as they were way too big for Kaito’s hips and pooled around his feet. Saguru moved to get up but was met with a hand on his chest, pushing him back down into the mattress.

“You finish sleeping. You know how you get when you’re sleep deprived. Plus, I think Heiji needs some company.” Kaito gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen, presumably to stop whatever atrocity was currently being cooked up by Shinichi.

It all baffled Saguru sometimes: his life now, how domestic they had become, how this crazy dream had become a reality, how _well_ they worked together. How they’d gotten here—it was so far off now it felt like a dream. Part of him understood that they hadn’t always been like this, but it was just so damn hard to imagine the three of them not being an integral part of his life now.

By some stroke of luck, Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito, and he had all ended up at the same university. They had all studied together their first year, bouncing ideas off of each other. Even though not all of them had the same major or coursework, it was helpful. Sophomore year they had gotten an apartment together, for costs, they rationed. They all knew that was a lie, but that didn’t mean they’d admitted it. A large apartment: small bedrooms, one master bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, baths.

Unsurprisingly, Shinichi made the first move – on Heiji – _that_ had been boiling even when Saguru had first met them. Saguru had bitten his tongue and bared the moderately loud moans coming from the master bedroom. He’d also bitten his tongue when he noticed Kuroba grow quieter as the weeks went on. He ignored it for about two weeks exactly before knocking on Kaito’s door in the middle of the night. There was light peeking out from under the door and Kaito had no reason to be up this late. The door cracked open, and Kaito, red-eyed and puffy-faced stood before him.

“Kaito,” Saguru whispered, his voice cracking halfway through, despite himself. He sounded pitiful. “What’s the matter?”

And that was how Kaito had ended up in Saguru’s bed, squeezing the life out of him and soaking the left shoulder of his nightshirt, explaining to him that he liked him, but he was confused because he also liked Shinichi…and Heiji. Saguru comforted him that night; he’d kissed his forehead and told him it was alright, that he felt the same way. But how would they tell the others? Heiji and Shinichi seemed content with what they had already. And Kuroba didn’t want to tell them, he didn’t want to burden what they had.

Saguru and Kaito had become lovers then, comforting each other, loving, settling. And they weren’t secretive about it, like Shinichi and Heiji _tried_ to be. Both of them noticed the shift in the air then, the tense feeling permeating the apartment when they all ate together. It was Heiji that broke the silence this time.

“Ok. We’re all bein’ idiots. We gotta work whatever this _is_ out.” Heiji sat them all down in the living room one fateful Tuesday.

“Work _what_ out, Hattori?” Shinichi said, glaring up at Heiji, who glared back at him.

“Yer bein’ the most stupid. Quiet.” Heiji shushed, sitting down on the couch next to Shinichi, “Shinichi and I have been all jealous this whole time because y’all’ve been all over each other all the time.”

Saguru paused, he took the information in, turned it around in his mind, and almost snickered at him.

“And? Why?” He said. The words came out too bitter and he knew, but he refused to continue.

“And we’ve talked about it,” Heiji had a smile now, only to fall when Shinichi punched his arm, face a bright shade of red. “He likes both of you. I like both of you. We want to ask you if you’d join us.”

\--

A while later, Saguru woke to Kaito patting his shoulder. Heiji had managed to nearly roll himself off the bed now, his head laying half on the mattress, half off. Saguru caught a fleeting smile on Kuroba’s lips.

“Dinner’s ready,” Kaito said, and Saguru took to the task of waking Heiji.

Spaghetti with Bolognese sat on the table, while little burnt bits of peppers sat discarded next to the stove. Shinichi sat at the dinner table, waiting for the rest of them, a sheepish smile on his face.  Heiji followed them in, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Shinichi,” Heiji yawned, “it smells like you burnt down the kitchen again.” Shinichi chuckled nervously and Kaito burst out laughing.

“He almost did!” Kaito said, “When I got out here he was dozing off on the table and the peppers he was trying to cook had sparks coming from them.” Shinichi blushed, wringing his hands together.

“You’re one to talk, Kaito. You nearly knocked down a load-bearing wall while trying to hang up a shelf.” Heiji snorted, pointing accusingly at Kaito with his fork. Kaito laughed along with him.

“I did do that, didn’t I? But I wasn’t the one who filled the laundry room with bubbles because he overfilled the washing machine and put an entire bottle of dish soap in.” Kaito countered and everyone looked at Saguru, fondly remembering the “Laundry Incident”.

“To be fair, I had never done laundry before. Baaya- _san_ always did it for me.”

“How did you survive living alone freshman year?” Shinichi, who was now halfway done with his second plate, asked.

“I paid my neighbor $50 per week to do it for me.” Saguru answered, gracefully twirling spaghetti around his fork.

“’Guru…..no……no….” Kaito chuckled.

“Hey, Heiji would just let his laundry pile up until Shinichi got tired of it and put them in the wash,” Saguru retorted.

“That was more out of laziness than necessity, to be honest.” Heiji said.

“You did break our first bed though.” Shinichi was smirking now, and that sent Heiji into a full-on denial rant.

“That bed was unstable from the beginning! Also, it wasn’t just me! Saguru had a hand in it as well.” Heiji huffed. Kaito patted him on the leg and smiled.

“Unfortunately, no. Saguru and I were in England when that happened, if you remember. “ Kaito continued, clearing the now empty plates from the table and putting them in the sink.

“Fine, fine.” Heiji laughed, “You got me. I suppose that’s not the worst thing I could have done.”

 

It was Kaito and Heiji’s turn to do the dishes. They usually tried to avoid this – pairing Heiji and Kaito together and trying to have them do literally _anything_ productive. But tonight seemed to be starting off in the right direction, so Shinichi and Saguru settled down on the couch with the television blaring the local news channel. Fingers intertwined, resting against each other, languidly watching the newscaster freak out over every small piece of news.

“How is Ran doing?” Saguru asked, shifting a bit to let Shinichi lay his head in Saguru’s lap.

“She’s well. She and Sonoko moved in together recently and they’re having all of the ‘living together for the first time’ quarrels. He grabbed Saguru’s hand and placed it on his own forehead, “All the silly little fights, y’know? Ran is going to defend her Master’s thesis soon and she’s pretty stressed about that but I know she’ll be fine.” He closed his eyes as Saguru ran his fingertips slowly through his hair.

“I agree, if anything she’s probably over-prepared, knowing Ran.” Saguru said and Shinichi smiled.

“She really worries too much. Always has. Any updates from your various step-siblings?”

“No, but my dad and step-mom are doing alright. From what I’ve heard from them—” A loud crash resounded from the kitchen, followed by the sound of water hitting the tile floor and a fit of giggling from the two in the kitchen. Saguru sighed and Shinichi kissed the palm of his hand.

“Do you think we should go figure out what they’re doing?” Saguru asked, resting his hand on the side of his lover’s face.

“No. They’ll be fine.” Shinichi said, snuggling into Saguru further. The buzz of the television, the leftover, lingering, smell of dinner, the warmth of each other, it was hard not to lose yourself in it, Saguru thought, his eyes drifting shut.

“—OH DEAR! BREAKING NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU KAITOU KID FANS OUT THERE,” The newscaster nearly shouted, “The thief has released a new riddle and here it is…” Saguru’s eyes fluttered open and he could feel Shinichi shift in his lap, as the newscaster read off the riddle and the day the heist would take place.

“Kuroba—“ Hakuba started,

“Kaito!” Shinichi finished. The laughter in the kitchen stopped.

“Yes?” Kaito called.

“Really? A heist on your birthday? Again???” Shinichi sighed. There was a pause, followed by a guilty, “Nooo.”

“Why?” Saguru asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“Why not?” Kaito called.

“Why didn’t we get a heist note?” Shinichi asked.

“It’s on Heiji’s desk.”

“Of course it is.” Heiji groaned.

“And what’s with this riddle?” Shinichi said, brows furrowed, “It makes literally no sense.”

Kaito burst into the living room, hand on his chest like he’d just been mortally insulted.

“Ex _cuse_ you. It’s _poetic_. Ingenious, even.” Kaito scoffed, plopping down onto the couch next to Shinichi’s feet.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you’re not running out of ideas?” Saguru smiled, running his fingers through Shinichi’s hair once again. As Kaito huffed out a speech about how they were all clearly lacking in knowledge of classic European poetry, Saguru closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch-back.    


End file.
